Where Did That Come From
by Saja
Summary: The insaneness is spreading deeper into my brain, so you must read... it has Tasuki and Chichiri in it. This is the fourth episode... the other are "What Happens When People Get Bored..." "Another Crazy Burst Of Ideas" and " What Were We Thinking" pleas


This is the continuation of a long line of…. Interesting conversations my friend and I had….. just read….   
Something goes terribly twisted in this conversation…. You'll find out….   
  
C-MJ: nihao  
Tasuki fang girl: hiya  
C-MJ: how ru  
Tasuki fang girl: ok  
C-MJ: have u read The FY Chat Room fic on ff.n?  
Tasuki fang girl: nope  
Tasuki fang girl: can you give me the link  
C-MJ: O.O  
C-MJ: ok, will try to find it  
C-MJ: you MSUT read this!  
C-MJ: it is a scream!  
Tasuki fang girl: ok.....  
C-MJ: la la la la la . . . searching . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: oro  
C-MJ: quite  
C-MJ: http://www.fanfiction.net/list.php?categoryid=350&cen   
sorid=0&characterid=0&languageid=1&subcharacterid =0&genreid=3&languageid=1&sortid=2&page=5  
C-MJ: that's not it, but tis also muchly amusing  
Tasuki fang girl: k  
C-MJ: should keep you busy for a while  
Tasuki fang girl: ...... i'm scared  
C-MJ: don't be  
C-MJ: tis funny!  
Tasuki fang girl: which story?  
C-MJ: the one i just gave you the addy for, silly  
Tasuki fang girl: it just took me to a random ff.net page  
Tasuki fang girl: what's the name of the story  
C-MJ: eh . . . hwo to get yourself killed in fy  
Tasuki fang girl: ah ok  
Tasuki fang girl: you see right above that, my story is there ^___^ by Saja  
Tasuki fang girl: hahaha tis very amusing!  
C-MJ: ah me see  
C-MJ: try looking up the author "Bonedancer"  
Tasuki fang girl: k  
C-MJ: it's her fic we're tryin to find  
C-MJ: there's a first one "The FY Chatroom"  
Tasuki fang girl: k  
C-MJ: and a second "THE FY CHATROOM IS BACK!"  
C-MJ: both are an absolute riot, nan no da  
Tasuki fang girl: k  
Tasuki fang girl: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=326010  
  
Tasuki fang girl: found it  
C-MJ: ah good  
C-MJ: enjoy  
Tasuki fang girl: otay  
Tasuki fang girl: WHOA!!! COOL!  
C-MJ: told ya  
Tasuki fang girl: ^____^  
C-MJ: GAAAAAAAH!  
Tasuki fang girl: what  
C-MJ: *rubs eyes repeatedly*  
C-MJ: *smacks head against the wall*  
Tasuki fang girl: WHAT!!!!  
C-MJ: *turns head sideways and beats one ear to rid self of icky bad mental images*  
Tasuki fang girl: WHAT!!!!!!!  
C-MJ: waaaaah! *looks around for someone to glomp; settles on chichiri*  
C-MJ: *glomp* it was so horrible . . ..  
Tasuki fang girl: WHATWHATWHAT!!!!!  
C-MJ: maa maa futari tomo  
C-MJ: calm down  
C-MJ: i was reading a fic that i THOUGHT was supposed to be humor, but it . . . then it . . .  
C-MJ: *shudder*  
Tasuki fang girl: what?  
C-MJ: TURNED INTO A YOAI LEMON!  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
Tasuki fang girl: blank stare  
C-MJ: *looks around for the barf bag*  
C-MJ: is was BAAAAAAAAAD . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: i'm scared to ask who it was about....  
C-MJ: Chichiri: do i even want to KNOW, nan no da?  
C-MJ: MJ: no. you. don't.  
C-MJ: *looks very ill*  
Tasuki fang girl: ......  
C-MJ: blech . . . ..  
C-MJ: *shudder8  
C-MJ: *  
Tasuki fang girl: what was the name/place so i know to stay away from it  
C-MJ: *sobs hysterically into chich-kun's kesa*  
Tasuki fang girl: i don't want to end up scared shitless like you  
C-MJ: twas on ff.n by someone named ****-chan  
C-MJ: she's F**KING CRAZY!  
C-MJ: *thinks about that* no pun intended . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: i think i'll stay away from her....  
C-MJ: as well you should  
C-MJ: you might barf  
C-MJ: twas . . . . *looks around to make sure chich-kun isn't listening* . . . . tas/chi  
Tasuki fang girl: gah!  
C-MJ: i never clicked out of anything so fast in my life!  
C-MJ: gah indeed!  
C-MJ: and ORO~~~~~ for good measure  
Tasuki fang girl: eww that's sivk  
Tasuki fang girl: *sick  
C-MJ: VERY sick  
Tasuki fang girl: poor tasuki and chichiri.... why must people degrate them that way.... ;_; tis sad.... my   
poor little bandit...  
Tasuki fang girl: *snif*  
C-MJ: i agree . . . my poor sweet monk, too . . .  
C-MJ: *booboo face*  
Tasuki fang girl: eh?  
Tasuki fang girl: boobooface?  
Tasuki fang girl: what the hell is that?  
C-MJ: you know, the pouty lipped, puppy-eyed, "I-have-a-boo-boo" face  
Tasuki fang girl: oooh  
Tasuki fang girl: ok  
C-MJ: anyway, it prompts me to seek more hugs  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *squash* Gah, no da!  
Tasuki fang girl: i'd give you a hug, but i think chichiri likes them more  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
Tasuki fang girl: let's play squash the monk!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: DAAAAAAAAAAA!  
C-MJ: MJ: * HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG *  
C-MJ: hehehehehe!  
C-MJ: fun fun  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Hahahaha suck to be you!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: hey you get back in bed and keep it warm!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: God damn it woman!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *between squashes* Shut . . . up . . . tasuki . no . . baka  
C-MJ: no . . . da . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: (big grin)  
C-MJ: MJ: don't mess, tas-chan  
C-MJ: or i'll squash you too!  
C-MJ: or rather, sara-chan will  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara:OHOHOHOHOHO  
C-MJ: MJ: nyeh heh heh heh heh . . . . .  
C-MJ: *hugs Chichiri some more*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: oi, tasuki . . . want to make yourself useful, nan no da?  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: eh? What's up?  
C-MJ: (oh gods, my ribs, no da!)  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: is sake involved?  
C-MJ: GET ME OUTTA HERE NAN NO DA!!!!!  
C-MJ: sake . . . . possibly no da  
C-MJ: MJ: *big scary glowy eyes* take one step away from that bed and you shall suddenly find yourself. .   
. .  
C-MJ: FEMALE  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOO!  
C-MJ: briefly  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: whoa.... backs away  
C-MJ: cause if it were permanent, sara would KILL me  
Tasuki fang girl: i'm not gonna mess with her  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: YES I WOULD!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: Grrrrrrrr.....  
C-MJ: MJ: YES! You respect the ghetto bus no miko!  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: bow, whipped bandit slave of the almighty sara!  
C-MJ: hehehehe  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: OI! I am not whipped!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: BE quiet!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: yes master!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: you are most DEFINITELY whipped, no da  
C-MJ: *snickers at the poor whipped bandit*  
C-MJ: *who used to be SO tough*  
Tasuki fang girl: blah  
C-MJ: *now yields to GIRLS*  
C-MJ: MJ: *swat* bad monk . . . no insult mikomi and sara  
C-MJ: don't make me put you in Time-out  
Tasuki fang girl: hahaha  
Tasuki fang girl: how the mighty have fallen  
C-MJ: Chichiri: O.O;;;; *remembers the last "Time-Out"*  
C-MJ: WAAAAAAAH! ANYTHING BUT THAT, NO DA!!  
Tasuki fang girl: jeeze mj what do you do to him  
C-MJ: not much  
Tasuki fang girl: oi vey  
C-MJ: nothing you need to know, anyway  
Tasuki fang girl: how come i don't beleive you  
C-MJ: unless you want pointers . . . ..  
C-MJ: hehehe  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
C-MJ: must go bro wants on puter  
Tasuki fang girl: aww  
Tasuki fang girl: no, don't leave me  
C-MJ: gomen bye  
C-MJ: behave  
Tasuki fang girl: noooooooooo!  
Tasuki fang girl: don't go!!!!  
C-MJ: gotta go now  
Tasuki fang girl: noooooooo  
C-MJ: my bratty kid bro says so  
C-MJ: oh, go snuggle your bandit  
Tasuki fang girl: fine by  
C-MJ signed off at 7:28:53 PM.  
Tasuki fang girl: oh tasuki!  
  
  
~Told it was twisted…. Where do we come up with this stuff…. The deep recesses of our minds…. But   
anyways…. There are still more horrors to come! 


End file.
